Dripping Roses
by Fields of paper
Summary: Seishiro comes upon a pair of twin vampires, when he was only expecting one. Now he has two toys to play wth.
1. Pooling Red

I have my rules. The days don't just go by, like a normal person's life. I am different from your average human. I don't get up every morning to go read the paper, I don't get up to eat breakfast or watch the television. The first thing I do when I get up is go outside to sharpen my blade. A vampire blade.

I am a hunter. A vampire hunter. I hate those creatures; they need us to live, and this is what happens when you get to close to humans. You get exterminated. By me. Of course, I do not do this because I want to just get rid of them. I am looking for the priceless gift that any one could wish for, but no human has achieved. Immortality. A pureblood vampire could give this gift, although unlikely. The purebloods are not immortal, surprisingly. They are different from the common ones that you find on the streets. These particular creatures live long lives. They are not made into vampires, but are born as vampires. There is a difference, I assure you.

They posses the power to give eternal life, and can even make them selves immortal. A lot of people don't know that, as I presume. I have only seen this type once. If I remember correctly, she was wearing a white dress that was flowing in the moonlight. Her white hair sparkled as the water does in a Kio pond through the summer rays. Her lips were stained with blood, and its shine was illuminated by the moon. Her beautiful golden eyes sparkled and swirled into themselves; like marbles in a toy store window. I was terrified. I remember looking beside her, where two bloodied corpses laid. They were my parents. She killed my parents. I remember my heart filling with rage and hate, but I was also marveled by her presence. She was a beautiful being, and I didn't have the will to destroy her. I couldn't demolish something so beautiful, so majestic. Or more like… It was impossible. I remember watching her move away. She wasn't walking. It was as if she was gliding above the ground to her next destination. Like a phantom in the night, ready to haunt the town with beauty. I was so stunned, that I didn't move. I remember blacking out after that. The creature that destroyed my parents… I vowed that I would find it and drink it dry. And I would become that being. That beautiful individual that would watch as the world would pass by; agelessly. I promised that I would become that creature that would blink the human race away. My heart was and is still set on that goal.

Of course, through out the dimensions that I have traveled, purebloods are hard to come by. They are rarely born, for it is hard to conceive them. They must be born from a pureblood male and female, and they are hard to carry. I read a book on it once; the mother bares the child for 18 months, and usually dies in delivery, which is a shame. But recently, I found out some new information from my younger brother. He just started hunting, but not the same objects as I. He hunts for treasure. He told me that he came across a world where a pure blood prince was to be expected. The mother was supposed to be due in a matter of weeks. The entire clan was awaiting this arrival with enthusiasm. The child was supposedly going to take the throne of the kingdom, and the cycle itself was to start over. But not if I could stop it.

**Chapter 1: Pooling red**

I sat on my horse, staring at the grey sky as it cloaked the wooded area. About half a mile away was the castle Americulcious, where the ones I have been searching for. I have no idea if the child has been born, or how long it had been since my brother has been here. Time in worlds flows differently, which I have always loathed. The grey horse that I was on was getting nervous. Magics were near; I could feel its presence. Along with the vampires of course. Water fell from the sky, and the clouds continued to release it in a heavy flow. I didn't like rain at the best of times, but this helped me hide from the watch men's eyes. I rode my horse closer to the castle and heard something. Footsteps. It looks like it has come me, instead. How interesting, very interesting.


	2. Toy

I watched as two boys ran, playing and prancing through the forest. I listened to their bell like voices, which numbed my ears. It was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Their pale faces gleamed in the clouded sky, and their laughter was in harmony. Perfect harmony. I couldn't see the features on their faces; only two little black haired youths. They looked to be about 14, in human years. But if they were purebloods, they had to of been at least 900 years old. It charmed me that they were so young. But what really got me going was that they looked almost exactly alike. Twins? No, that's impossible. Twins have never been born from pure bloods. But, if it is so, I will take them both. How nice, two more prizes instead of one. Of course, I only needed one. Maybe I could sell the other one. My little brother would more than likely take the other. Yes, he would have to thank me for this later on.

The two boys were reluctant to turn their heads so I could properly see their faces. But from where I was standing, they were already more beautiful than any thing I had ever seen. Truly, they were to be marveled on. As I was watching, the first boy turned his head. What I saw surprised me. Not a killer, like I imagined. But a beautiful, smoothed and flawless face; it looked completely innocent. Those features blended into an expression which had no flaws. I could only imagine what kind of person he was on the inside. He continued to run past the trees, his soaked frame dancing through the air. But the thing that caught my attention the most was those beautiful green eyes. They were like marbles in a toy shop; shined up and ready to be bought. I was the child that wanted the entire box of marbles, the entire body of that boy. I wanted it. I** really **wanted it. And I would stop at nothing to have it. As the youth ran into the distant trees, the other turned as well. Yes, It had the same pale and beautiful complexion, but with deep violet eyes. How strange, I have never seen that shade in some ones eyes. Yes, purebloods truly are magnificent. I jumped off my horse as the other youth disappeared and followed their path. They were running in different directions; I could hear their steps ring father from one another. This was my chance. I searched for the boy and found him resting in a near by tree. He was on the lowest branch, swinging his feet back forth, enjoying himself. His eyes reflected the rain that drops that fell before him. He truly was a beautiful being. As I continued to stare at the youth, I noticed a small glint of sorrow in his eyes. Maybe I could get to know him better, and trick him into giving me the blood. I really don't want to hurt him. It would be such a shame to lose sight of fragile being such as this. Oh, it truly would be. I gathered up my courage and stepped forward, making sure not frighten the young little thing. He jumped and attempted to run, but I stopped him. He froze and turned his head in fear; his emerald eyes were giving off tears of distress. How interesting. The thought fascinated me.

"A young boy such as yourself shouldn't be out here like this. Where are your parents?" I asked, grinning. The boy griped the tree branch and looked away; his face was blushed. His eyes stared down at the ground with uncertainty; he acted as if he was in trouble.

"Well uh… I'm not supposed to talk to outsiders…" he said. Funny. I was expecting him to say strangers. His clan must have taught him well.

"I would call myself an outsider. So tell me… what are you doing out here in the middle of the forest?" I asked, trying to let the little thing relax. It blushed even brighter; I could tell that he was nervous. He must have never seen a human up close like this before.

"Well… I was playing with my brother… and I can't find him. I think he went back to the palace…" it managed to choke only those words out. I smiled at the little thing. I didn't see it as a boy. I saw it as an object to take. Like a… pet, you could say. Some thing that seemed lower than me, or the same as me, but really had higher levels than myself. It was hard to explain how I felt about the boyish little toy.

"You're right. He probably did. So, are you older than him?" I asked, even though I knew the obvious answer; it seemed impossible to come across such a site.

"Uhm… No… well… yes, but he's my twin. I'm older than him by a little…" The little toy tried to talk its way around me; trying to escape a cage that had no bars, but walls. How strange.

"Ah… I see. How interesting. Are you lost, then? It's getting late." I said, trying to coax the little thing with me. It nodded as it held back the tears. I could feel the sadness that it was radiating. "Come with me then. My tent isn't that far from here, and it has plenty of room." I whispered as I tried to entice the little thing to come along. My offer was simple. I did not wish to harm him yet; it was too soon. The little thing looked away again, thinking. I heard it whine. The young vampire turned around and scooted off the tree, only to face me again. The same sorrow lingered in its eyes.

"But… my mother… she's going to worry… and… my brother… I don't know if I should…" It whimpered, still trying to comprehend the out comes and consequences. I was surprised to hear that its mother was alive. Especially after giving birth to twins, let alone one child. She must be strong. I smiled at the cute toy and told him that I would take him home tomorrow. The little thing smiled and looked down, blushing. I held out s hand that the boy gladly took. It latched onto my arm roughly, trying not to trip on the rock and stone that flooded near the tree basins. I asked the boy how old he was, and the only reply I got was '14.' I was right. He was about 14, in human years. But of course, the little toy was not human, and advanced me by centuries. It was hard to see that this little bird was older than me, not to mention by that much. I laughed quietly at that thought.

When we reached my tent, I led it inside and set out the blanket for it. The toy blushed and refused to look at me the entire time. I got frustrated after awhile and pulled the little bundle in my lap. It whimpered and asked what I was doing. I smiled.

"Just go to sleep. Okay?" I asked, reassuring it that every thing was going to okay. The thing smiled and blushed as it shivered. I smiled again and took off my coat, wrapping it around those thin shoulders. The toy took it gladly, eventually falling asleep in my lap. I watched as those green hues seemed to disappear under those pale lids .It truly was a treat to see this. I savored every moment of it.


	3. Pale frame

When I awoke in the morning, I surprised to see that the little vampire was still asleep in my lap, in the same position as it was the night before. I smiled and yawned, picking up the boy as I walked out of the tent. It moved and squirmed a little because of the sudden movement, but was still deep in sleep. I mounted my horse and held the thing in my coat, as we road through the rain to the palace. When we got there, I set the thing on its feet; I surprised to find it awake already. How nice. It stretched and yawned gently, making sure not to move too swiftly. The boy smiled and took my hands, running through the palace gates. I didn't even have time to marvel at the rooms or corridors because we were moving so fast. I heard something calling what seemed to be a name.

"Subaru! Subaru!" The other called. It was the toys twin. That must have been his name. Subaru. I liked it. The name had a nice ring to it. Following the boy came a woman who resembled the little toy more than the other. It was almost uncomfortable.

"Mother, this man saved me! I was lost and he came to help me. He's so nice! Please, came we let him stay here?" It pleaded. It was a wonder how those eyes lighted up so quickly. I shook my head and told the woman that it was unnecessary to thank me. She shook her head, mirroring what I did, and told me to stay. She was a very beautiful vampire indeed. I wondered how this would plan out. She showed me to my room and invited me for breakfast. I gladly agreed and followed her down stairs to the dining hall. My eyes were locked on the boy the entire time. I didn't even eat. I watched that pale figure go through his daily routine. The mother noticed and directed my attention toward herself. She said he name was Hokuto. I smiled. It was charming for a lady such as herself.

"My name is Seishiro." I told her.


	4. Compass

The day went by fast. That had never happened to me before. I suppose it was because I was thinking about the young vampire. Those angelic features and that pale complexion. It was truly beautiful. I had to have it. I had to have it now. It was like an itch that you couldn't scratch, no matter how badly you wanted to. I sighed and continued to think about the boy. How was I going to get the blood with out hurting him? It would be such a shame to see the boy get hurt. I didn't want to hurt him. I walked the corridors all day pondering on the subject. During my thought process, the boy came up to me. His pale face was blushed and his eyes were watery.

"Seishiro-san… Thank you for saving me… How could I repay you?" He asked. I watched as his face became redder when our eyes met. He would always look down afterward. I smiled and told him not to worry. I continued to wonder about my pickled situation. He tugged at my sleeve again. "Will you… come with me for a minute? I want to show you something…" He whimpered. I smiled and nodded, following the ghostly frame as he walked to the unknown region of the palace that I was unfamiliar with me. There were maids and butlers along the way, and they continued to stare at me. Some of them even shook their heads. I thought this was odd. The boy eventually led me to a room with maids awaiting him. They greeted him with 'hello, young master' or 'your highness, welcome back.' Of course. I forgot that he was royalty. The boy continued to walk forward, and eventually came to a small table. He picked up a small compass and handed it to me.

"I can't let you have it… because it's a family heirloom, but you can use it while you're here. It shows you what you truly desire." He said. I opened the compass and of course, it pointed to the youthful vampire. "What does your heart desire?" He asked, coming to see. I closed it before it could look at the compass face.

"Nothing. I don't really have any desires." I lied through my deceptive smile. He nodded and ran off to who knows where. Great. Now I don't know what I want. Do I desire the boy, or his blood? So many confusing thoughts. I put the dainty thing in my pocket and followed the boy through his play ground of a palace.


	5. Finally

The next days that passed by, Subaru was the only thing on my mind. The boy would make my heart throb every time those green eyes landed on me. I had to have it. His pale form would float across the marbled tile that surfaced the castle. He really was a ghostly figure. I couldn't help but stare. Such beauty shouldn't be allowed to exist in one being. It's literally like torture. I wanted to scream, actually. Their mother wasn't getting much joy out of it either. She didn't like me being around Subaru. She glared at me whenever I was with the boy. And his twin was even worse about it. He would always distract Subaru away from me when we were talking. I didn't like that boy… what was his name? Kamui, that's it. He was a very rude child. But I guess I could understand it, though.

One day, while I was walking though the castle, I heard voices coming from the wash room. I walked over to the large wooden doors- with hinges the size of my feet- and pressed my ear to the wooden entrance. It was the twins, talking. The must have been taking a bath.

"Subaru-san, I don't think you should be hanging around with that man. He seems really creepy." How rude.

"Kamui-sama, there's no need to worry. Please just drop it. I'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about, he's a nice man." Subaru reassured the rude youth.

"I just get a weird feeling from him."

"Kamui-sama…" They both agreed to drop the matter completely. How strange. This young vampire trusts me. I didn't expect that at all. Through out the day, as I marveled the castles delicacies, I thought about my plan. How could I get the blood from the boy with out hurting him? This was a bother. I didn't want to hurt him. If I did, I would never forgive myself. I couldn't come down from the mountain of bodies that I've created already, and this would be the worst of them all. Maybe…

When Subaru got out from the bath, I asked him to take a walk with me. He did, with those big green eyes staring up at me with enthusiasm. It was too cute to ignore.  
"Subaru-san… I have a favor to ask of you." I said. The boy was all too happy to oblige, even though he had no idea what was in store for him. As we came deeper into the forest, I took his glass-like wrists and pinned him to a tree. There was a small whimper that fell from his lips; He was scared. His emerald eyes got even bigger with fear residing in them.

"I need a favor…"

"W-what?" He asked, trying to hide himself from me. I breathed on his neck lightly; I was tired. My vision was getting dark. It was hard to focus.

"I need… some of your blood." I asked. I boy's eyes widened. He looked to the side in shame; he knew the consequences. At that moment, for some reason that I couldn't explain, I saw fire. I saw a land of lava that was covered in fire. It fell from the heavens, in wrath, as if this was our punishment. The red liquid flowed in and out of the ground. It was like a lake of molten rock. I couldn't believe my eyes. What was I seeing? Was this an omen? A sign, maybe? I couldn't piece it together. I blinked back the vision and stared at the air particles before me. What… was that? "What is it? What's wrong?" The boy asked. I looked down at him and smiled.

"Nothing. Now… about that favor…"

"Seishiro-san… I'm not supposed to give anyone my blood. I'm sorry… but I can't. My mother said…"

"Subaru, I need this. Please. This is how you can repay me for my kindness." I reassured him. The boy swallowed. The lights above us became dimmer as the clouds blocked the sun. The boy thought for a moment.

"But Seishiro-sama…"

"Come with me, Subaru. When I have your blood, we can live forever, together in a world where hate doesn't exist. There will be no one there… and it is known as Eden… please… just one drop of your blood is all I need. Please, Subaru-kun." I said, getting down on my knees, pleading. It began to rain. The boy stared at me for the longest time, not breaking the contact what so ever. He didn't even blink. In that moment, we shared a connection. He went into me. Not physically, but mentally. It was as if he touched me, but without moving. His eyes became the only thing that I could see. Yes. This is what I wanted. I wanted this. I wanted to know… what was it like to be that kind of being? I wanted it so badly, that it was hurting me. My soul twisted and constricted into itself. It hurt. I wanted this, I wanted this so badly. Subaru was my way out of this rotting body. "Please, Subaru. You are my only way out. Your highness…" I said, kissing his delicate glass fingers. He stared down at me, in a trance. It looked as if his soul just left his body. It became a hollow shell. He lifted his hand up to my cheek, still in that hollow shade, and rubbed it lightly. His eyes went dark and his body fell onto me. He had collapsed for some reason. He managed to lift his head to my ear, and he whispered the words that I shall never forget. I smiled and embraced him. My wish was going to be granted. Finally.

-A/N

Haha, thats the end, for now. to be continued. Muhahahaha... if you're reading this... what's your favorite part? pass this story on (and the others that I wrote) to every one. Tell them to leave a review as well. You have no idea how happy I get when I see a new review on my story. Even if its a bad one, it makes me spo happy. So please, leave one. Haha, I update my stories alot, so I'll see you soon! Oh, and I take requests on stories you want me to write about. You know, tell me some wierd twisats and such. Thanks you guys, and by!


End file.
